


my mind is racing (my body is not my own)

by gvnfr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Swap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Undescript Magic AU, body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvnfr/pseuds/gvnfr
Summary: Gavin wakes and the room doesn’t come into focus. He blinks furiously, rubbing his eyes with hands that feel strangely too big and still, the room is blurry. Is this even my room? he thinks, squinting at the post-shaped blurs on the wall in front of the bed. Is that Star Wars? Blaine has Star Wars posters…





	my mind is racing (my body is not my own)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I live! But only to post this then I’m gone again! I wrote this for a friend whomst I love dearly.
> 
> Sorry for any typos I suck at proof reading B^)
> 
> Also sorry for the pretentious title I love them these days

Gavin wakes and the room doesn’t come into focus. He blinks furiously, rubbing his eyes with hands that feel strangely too big and still, the room is blurry. Is this even my room? He thinks, squinting at the poster-shaped blurs on the wall in front of the bed. Is that Star Wars? Blaine has Star Wars posters…

He looks to the bedside table, panic just starting to rise in him at the notion of losing half his eyesight overnight, where he sees a fuzzy object in the shape of glasses. He grabs them and slides them onto his face without preamble and only then does everything become clear. Only now he’s met with the sight of a bedroom that definitely isn’t his and more than that, hands that definitely aren’t his.

Gavin’s not much of a voyeur but he’s spent a fair amount of time watching these hands working fibrously on Xbox controllers and curled around the goddamn pull up bar Blaine keeps on the arch between the kitchen and the living room.

Just like the room and the glasses, the hands are unmistakably Blaine’s. But he can’t have slept in Blaine’s room, can’t be wearing his glasses. He’s— these are Blaine’s hands and he’s— controlling them.

Shoving back the comforter, he’s met with toned abs, a sharp v-line that his own hips have never gotten close to achieving and thick, naked thighs. And Blaine’s morning wood against Blaine’s hips. He’s too fucking sober for this.

It’s not like he hasn’t thought about this before. Too awkward to ask Blaine for what he wants, he knows there are other ways to go about getting it. Although he’d never actually do it because it’s sleazy as hell and he’d be a real piece of shit for taking advantage of Blaine like that. But it’s still something he would think about with his hand around his dick in the shower.

Before he has the chance to truly register what’s happened there’s a distressed yell from down the hall that sounds terribly like his own vocal chords.

He scrambles out of bed, yanking open a dresser drawer and pulling out the first pair of trousers he sees. They happen to be grey sweatpants, the same ones that slouch down Blaine’s hip - not that he’s never noticed. Blaine’s dick strains heavily against the fabric but Gavin can feel it going soft with the stress of it all. Perhaps if Blaine took a while longer to wake up he’d have a chance to… no, that would be wrong.

He feels so much heavier navigating Blaine’s body, doesn’t know how Blaine deals with such a lumbering form with so many muscles in way of natural movements. On the way out of the bedroom he bumps his hip against the dresser, not used to his body being this wide.

It’s a short stumble down the hall to his own bedroom where Blaine must’ve woken in his - Gavin’s - body. The door flies open before he quite gets there and he finds himself face to face with himself.

“What the fuck are these?” Blaine says at once through Gavin’s lips, eyes wide and confused and Gavin is too busy getting used to see his own face in front of him to notice the balled up white lace in Blaine’s fist. It’s only once said fist is shaken in front of his face that he snaps out of it and realises what Blaine’s holding.

“They’re… private,” he offers slowly, mind racing to come up with an excuse. He could lie and say they’re from an ex-girlfriend or a trophy of old conquests but it sounds ludicrous as soon as he thinks it. That’s not something he’d do and Blaine knows it. “Where did you get them?” he asks instead.

“I was looking for boxers since you sleep naked and they were just there,” Blaine says in a rush and Gavin really wants to point out that Blaine also sleeps naked but holds back because it’s not like they have bigger problems right now or anything. Blaine choosing to focus on the fact Gavin owns panties seems like a wonderful way to deflect from the actual problem.

“Just— shut up. We need to sort this out first,” he changes the subject, dragging his eyes away from the fabric and looking into his own eyes.

He’s too old to be dealing with a body switching spell. Most people go through it once in their life but usually as dumb teenagers trying to push the limits of their magical ability and certainly not as adults. If Blaine set it up then he’s not giving anything away and the panic in his eyes seems genuine. It takes more than one person to perform anyway, there’s no way Blaine could’ve done this on his own.

“Right,” Blaine says, jerking his hand behind his back as if he’s only just realised the severity of the situation. It’s Sunday, he has work tomorrow and so does Gavin and he’s sure as shit not turning up to the office like this.

“There must be an easy fix, kids do it all the time,” Gavin sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and immediately uncrossing them at the feeling at the firm muscles in his arms shifting.

“Ryan will know,” Blaine says.

“Yeah and Ryan will rip the shit out of me for being 28 and body swapped. We can fix it,” Gavin explains. Ryan is a smug prick when it comes to this sort of thing, Gavin can see his face now as he strolls into their apartment and takes one look at the situation and smirks.

He can fix it himself, he has google.

Gavin spends the next couple of hours on his laptop, sat atop a stool at the breakfast counter, furiously researching a way to get them out of this mess. It’s not the most complicated spell in the world but it requires a third party to perform and he can’t for the life of him figure out who he’s willing to let into this situation. He’s lived with Blaine for two years already, they’re about as close as he’s willing to get with another person. There are plenty of people who could do it, just none he wants to.

He slips off the stool and ambles around the counter to fill the kettle. The coffee has been coming in a steady flow since he started, a necessary accompaniment for research. He’s still in Blaine’s sweatpants, hasn’t wasted any time on showering or getting dressed - only stopped in the bathroom to pee and put in Blaine’s contacts so he could lose the glasses. Both acts were a task for vastly different reasons.

“Hey Gavin,” a playful voice chimes behind him.

He turns around, kettle still in his hand, to see his own body naked save for the goddamn panties Blaine scavenged earlier. He can see the outline of his soft cock through the delicate fabric, the way Blaine has arranged it to the side so it doesn’t strain uncomfortably against the lace in the same way he does when he wears them.

That means Blaine has touched his dick, which is to expected since he knows Blaine has used the bathroom since this morning (and he has too, it’s not the way he imagined touching Blaine’s dick for the first time, if he’s honest) but knowing that Blaine slid those panties over his thighs and reached between his legs to gently cup his cock—

His dick twitches in his sweats. Well, Blaine’s dick twitches in his sweats.

Naturally, he’s checked himself out in the mirror when he’s worn them before. He can appreciate how he looks in them with his thighs slim and firm but not muscular, the way the tan skin of his soft stomach contrasts with the white of the panties. He has eyes, he knows he looks good, but to see himself stood in front of him like is something else.

Blaine is grinning at him as he stands with his hands on his hips like he’s proud. He looks like a dumb kid showing his parents how he’s managed to dress himself.

Silence fills the room and Blaine begins to get self conscious, realising that his joke might only be funny to him. His grin falls, his stance becoming timid as his arms fall from his side, a hand held steady in front of his package. Not touching, just obscuring the view.

Gavin knows what he looks like hard in them too. Knows the way the pink head of his cock pokes out of the top of the lace, the way the pattern of the fabric feels against his sensitive skin as he ruts into the mattress—

Gavin’s mouth feels terribly dry all of a sudden.

He’s gotten plenty of unwanted erections in is life, some more difficult to hide than others but naturally none with a cock so much bigger than his own. He’s not prepared for how difficult that is to hide while standing in front of his roommate. He’s still facing Blaine - still has the fucking kettle in his hand - staring, he realises, and drags his eyes away. It’s more difficult than it should be.

“Are you?” Blaine gulps, voice small as his eyes drift downward to the steadily growing bulge in Gavin’s sweats.

“I—” Gavin begins but quickly realises there’s not much to say. Yes, he just got hard looking at his own dick.

A heavy silence falls between them as Gavin lowers the kettle to hide his dick, not thinking about how utterly ridiculous they must look, stood so close, covering their own dicks from their own eyes. Blaine’s hand is still centimetres away from his cock, Gavin can’t help the throb of arousal in his gut as he imagines that hand cupping him through the panties.

“You can, uh, deal with that. I don’t mind if you… touch it,” Blaine struggles through his words, nodding towards the kettle. Gavin looks down with him, sees just how far the fabric is straining against his cock, how heavy it feels between his legs.

He should say no, should tell Blaine to go back to his bedroom while he calms down and gets back to research. He should stop looking at himself because it’s weirdly not helping his erection. He should do a lot of things but what he should absolutely not do is the very thing he decides on anyway.

“I don’t know how to make it feel good,” he says quickly, cringing at his own words almost immediately.

“You… what?” Blaine replies, eyebrows raised into his hairline at Gavin’s boldness.

Gavin could probably talk himself out of that one but the throbbing between his legs tells him to keep going and he listens to that instead. “I only know how to make my own body feel good, not your body,” he reasons. It’s not explicitly a proposition but Blaine’s hand is falling away and maybe he’s going blind but there might be the tiniest chub to his dick.

“I can help you,” Blaine says and Gavin’s brain short circuits.

He places the kettle back on the counter without moving his eyes from Blaine and Blaine’s own eyes immediately fix back on the bulge.

“We should go to a bedroom,” Blaine says. Gavin swallows hard and nods.

They both move at the same time, Blaine turning his back to Gavin so he gets a view of his own ass. It’s practically perk, the panties fit just right over it. It’s weird to walk with Blaine’s dick hanging between his legs - he really should’ve put boxers on because it swings when he walks and it should be uncomfortable but mostly he’s just excited thinking about topping Blaine in his body.

That’s presumptuous. To assume Blaine would let him do that, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to get dicked down, although that’s probably presumptuous too. He can imagine the stretch of Blaine’s cock in his ass, how good it would feel and how he won’t get to feel it until after they’re switched back into their own bodies

Blaine heads into his own bedroom and Gavin follows.

Thankfully Blaine changes out of the panties and as much as Gavin loves them it doesn’t seem appropriate anymore. He wants Blaine to be as comfortable as possible. He opts for boxers instead which is a happy medium because Gavin doesn’t want Blaine anymore clothed when he’s about to have his dick out. Blaine’s boxers on Gavin’s body don’t look quite right, they hang baggy around his crotch.

It’s a weird fumble when they sit on the bed together and no one is sure where to put their hands. The bulge in Gavin’s sweats has sagged a little and for a moment he’s worried Blaine will call the whole thing off, but he reaches for his waistband in a surge of confidence and Gavin lifts his hips so Blaine can pull them around his thighs but not off completely.

There’s a weird anticipation brewing in his stomach as Blaine grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table - right because Blaine is circumcised and he needs the glide of the lube, that's why Blaine has lube and not because—

Whatever thought process Gavin is going through swiftly comes to a halt as the bottle snaps open and lube is being poured onto Blaine’s palm.

“Is this okay?” he asks, voice shaky. It’s his own dick he shouldn’t be nervous, Gavin is just watching him from his own body, it’s fine, no biggie.

“Yeah,” Gavin replies quickly, repositioning himself so he’s sat with his back against the headboard. Blaine is sat to his side, on his knees and he feels like a 15 year old getting his first hand job as Blaine leans forward and wraps his hand around Gavin’s shaft.

If his hardness was flagging before it certainly isn’t anymore. It’s familiar, the feeling of his own hand, but what’s foreign is the way it barely covers half his length. He bites his lip to avoid making noises, just his quickened breathing filling the room. It’s too quiet but he’s not going to be moaning when Blaine is silent regardless of how good it feels.

Blaine works with practised ease, stroking up and down, wrist flicking every time he passes over the head. It’s not long until Gavin’s resolve melts away and he gives up on keeping quiet, small moans falling from his lips as his hips drive up to meet Blaine’s movements, effectively fucking his fist.

It’s going to be over much too quickly if Blaine keeps up the tempo. He glances over to his body, at the look of curious concentration on his own face as Blaine works. His eyes move down over his stomach to—

“You’re—” Gavin starts, staring at the tent in Blaine’s boxers.

“Sorry,” Blaine says, hand stilling. The loss of friction makes Gavin’s head spin.

“I could help you too,” he says without thinking, watching Blaine’s eyes widen in response, hand pulling away from his dick all together and Gavin is so sure the moment is ruined until Blaine says, “Okay.”

There’s no going back now.

“I like arse play,” he says in the least sexy way possible. “It feels the best.”

“Show me,” Blaine replies.

Oh.

They both lose their bottoms as they swap places so Gavin is kneeling between Blaine’s thighs, Blaine relaxed against the pillows. He’s still dangerously hard between his legs but that can wait.

He grabs the bottle of lube still sat on top of the bed and squirts some into his fingers, rubbing them together before moving between his own lithe thighs. The stretch should be easy on him, he’s probably not entirely closed up from the night before. He’s really glad Blaine didn’t venture into his bedside table. He wonders if Blaine could tell when he woke up this morning that he fucked himself last night, if there was any of the ache left.

One finger slides in too easily. Blaine has his eyes closed, Gavin watches his face as he grimaces at the intrusion even if it doesn’t hurt it must feel strange. He wants to ask Blaine if he’s ever done this before to himself as he starts pumping the digit in and out, getting him used to feeling. Truth be told he’s never been someone’s first time before. He doesn’t ask though, the moment too fragile to ruin.

Gavin’s not the type to be in control usually. He switches like any normal human but he likes things a certain way. Blaine just lays there, thighs bracketing Gavin’s hips, eyes closed and fight tight as Gavin pushes in a second finger beside the first.

He angles his fingers to find his sweet spot although the angle is entirely new to him. He twists his wrist up so it’s like the way his own fingers push him him when he’s touching himself, rubbing his fingers along his own walls.

He knows he’s found it when Blaine’s eyes fly open, immediately becoming half lidded as a wanton moan leaves his lips and Gavin can tell it was entirely unintentional. Pressing the pads his fingers into that spot, he rubs it carefully between thrusts, scissoring them to assist the stretch before adding a third. Blaine can’t help by squirm, hips rolling down to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

The room is still so quiet save for Blaine’s quiet, desperate noises and the absurd squelch of his fingers. It should be awkward but it’s not.

“Is it really weird if I ask you to fuck me right now?” Blaine asks suddenly and Gavin thinks he might have an aneurysm.

“Yeah that’s really weird,” Gavin replies, voice tight. “But I want to.”

“You do?” Blaine asks, unsure of himself even now.

Gavin nods quickly, pulling his fingers out. “Yeah, I really want to.”

“Yeah,” Blaine says dumbly.

“Do you have condoms?”

“Condoms, fuck, yeah.” Blaine rolls to his side to open his bedside drawer, pulling out a long string of condoms. Gavin refrains from commenting and instead tears one off and opens the packet, hands fumbling the foil square until he gets the condom out and rolls it down onto his dick.

They don’t speak as Gavin adds some extra lube to the condom and guides the head of Blaine’s dick to his own asshole, pressing the blunt head against the opening.

“You sure?” he confirms, looking Blaine in the eye. It’s weird to see himself look this earnest back at him, just a hint of nervousness in his own eyes. Blaine just nods eagerly.

Gavin pushes in slowly, feeling the give of his hole as the thick head of his cock sinks in. He bottoms out in one smooth thrust with a grunt, doing everything he can not to just thrust up into the right heat. It’s a lot of pressure, he’s really tight, he didn’t realise how good his own ass would feel.

“Feels like I gotta take a shit,” Blaine groans, ungracefully.

“Shut up,” Gavin scoffs back, swatting his thigh.

He gives Blaine a few moments to adjust, breathing heavily through his nose, watching his face for signs of discomfort, seeing the initial tension melt away slowly as he relaxes. He wants to ask if this is his first time, if it’s the first time he’s even thought about letting someone near his ass but he holds back, unsure if he could deal with the pressure of knowing the answer.

He begins to rock his hips forward, drinking in the way Blaine gasps, eyes closed, head to one side against the pillow. His brows are drawn right like he’s concentrating on something but his mouth hangs open laxly.

It’s not long before he builds up a rhythm, angling his hips in the way he likes other people to do to him. He hits his prostate easily, adoring the way Blaine yelps when he does, one hand twisting in the sheets, the other coming to stroke himself. Who knew he’d be such a pillow princess, Gavin thinks with a snort.

He can admit he looks good like this too, fucked and sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead. The way his thighs can fall open so wide, the way his hole stretches so well to make room for Blaine’s cock. 

He grips his own hips, admiring how small they look under Blaine’s large hands and thrusts harder, giving it to his body the way he knows his body likes it - fast and unrelenting, so hard all he can do is hold on and take it and that’s what Blaine is doing, whole body bouncing with the thrusts.

It’s harder than he’d ever be able to achieve with his own body, harder than he’d ever be able to fuck Blaine if they were themselves right now. He tries not to dwell on how they’ll never recreate this situation in quite the same way, how he’ll never be in control of Blaine’s body like this again.

Blaine’s eyes are still closed. He doesn’t enjoy watching himself in the same way Gavin likes to watch himself. He’s always been insecure, Gavin thinks, it’s ridiculous, wonders if Blaine has ever seen himself in the way Gavin see him.

His thrusts lose tempo as he gets closer to release but it doesn’t seem to matter because Blaine is coming apart beneath him, cumming in thick white spurts into his fist, ass clenching wildly around his own cock. It’s only a few more thrusts before he’s burying himself to the hilt, groaning from somewhere deep in his chest as he cums into the condom.

They come down slowly, ragged breaths the only sound in the room now. Gavin pulls out and Blaine moans softly at the loss. He ties off the condom and throws it in the bin by Blaine’s dresser unsure if it’s an appropriate time to leave or get back into bed.

He settles for sitting on the edge on the bed as Blaine wipes the cum off his stomach with his discarded boxers. There’s a lot of questions to ask all at once. He’s not one for an emotional chat but you can’t just have sex with your roommate and not talk about it.

Just as he’s thinking what to say first Blaine says, “Should we call Ryan now?” and the moment really is gone.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ah, that was really something. let me know what you thought!
> 
> uh follow my bts [ 18+ twt](https://twitter.com/omegayoongis) ig if you wanna get in contact 
> 
> stream boy with luv & fancy
> 
> okay that's enough im never gonna use this account again asdjhjhksd


End file.
